


Morning

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti is clingy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I literally was just trying to stuff all the fluff I could write in one work, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, but I don't write that kind of stuff, guys this was an experiment, it's just talked about, not actually written, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Anti is a clingy boyfriend who doesn't like mornings.As it says in the tags, this is me experimenting and testing my limits. I also giggled my way through this entire thing, because I have the mentality of a two year old sometimes.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent, Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 12





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff! Also, fill in the gaps yourself. I'm not going to do it for you.

Morning sunlight filtered through the curtains, and Marvin opened his eyes slowly. He was still laying on Anti’s chest, and he nuzzled closer, not wanting to move away. Anti shifted slightly and let out a soft breath that moved a few strands of Marvin’s hair.

After a few more moments, Marvin sighed and lifted his head up. He pressed a kiss against Anti’s jaw and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning,” Marvin said softly.

“Morning,” Anti replied, voice rough with sleep.

Marvin smiled, and then moved to press a kiss on his lips. Anti sat up without breaking contact with him, tangling his hands in his hair while drawing him in closer. Minutes passed before they broke apart, both gasping for air.

Marvin nipped at Anti’s bottom lip, and Anti retaliated by leaving another mark on Marvin’s collar. He eyed, not without some satisfaction, his own marks that he left on Anti, and then moved to get up.

Anti tugged on him, not wanting him to leave, and Marvin giggled. “Anti, love, we have to get up. Jackie, Henrik, Chase, and Jamie are all coming over later, remember?”

Anti groaned and threw a dramatic arm over his eyes. “Nope. Nope I don’t.” He then gave Marvin the best puppy dog eyes he could, begging him to stay for a few more minutes.

“Nice try,” Marvin said teasingly, “but only Chase can pull that off and get away with it.”

Anti grumbled something along the lines of, “fuck you,” and Marvin responded with, “later,” and another quick kiss, before sitting up and letting the sheets slide off his bare back. He shivered a little as the cool air hit his skin, and he almost gave in to Anti’s next tug… almost. Instead, he continued to get up, slipping on his pants and strapping on his brace. He tugged his shirt on, exiting their room and making his way to the kitchen. Muffling a laugh behind his hand, he sent a ribbon of silver magic into the other room, earning a yelp that echoed down the hall.

About 10 minutes later, Anti walked into the kitchen looking like he had just freshly showered. He moved over to the stove to join Marvin, who was busy frying eggs, wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Love, I need to use my arms for this,” Marvin giggled.

Anti adjusted his grip and pressed a kiss against his neck. He let out a slightly disappointed whine when Marvin pulled away from him to grab plates from the cupboard.

“Go sit down while I finish up breakfast,” Marvin said, still giggling slightly.

Anti rolled his eyes and plopped down on his chair. Marvin walked over a few minutes later, plates in hand, and set them down in each of their places. He slid into his own chair.

“So, what time is everybody arriving?” Anti asked.

“In about three hours. Why?”

Marvin squeaked when Anti whispered into his ear.

* * *

Jackie eyed the bruises scattered along Marvin’s collarbone and traveling up his neck, but didn’t comment. Henrik only raised his eyebrow, and Chase’s ears turned slightly pink as his eyes flicked over to Henrik’s own throat, covered by a turtleneck. Jameson signed something, and then it was Marvin’s turn to flush as Henrik reached over and slapped his hands.

“Zhat is very rude, Jamie! I vould think zhat a gentleman like you vould know not to ask those questions.” Henrik scolded.

Jameson only shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheee this was fun! Also a pain in the ass because I've never been in a romantic relationship before, so do let me know how I did!  
> Out of curiosity, should I try to write a new Cat!Marvin chapter?  
> I've got a massive thing I'm working on right now (compared to everything I've posted), so if nothing shows up for a bit, that's why.  
> If anyone's an expert on punctuation, please halp because I always use too many commas and I don't know where they are and aren't supposed to be.  
> Also, should I try to bring Merlin back for something? I think I said I was going to try to include him in future works, but I'm now just realizing that I've made no efforts to actually do that.  
> Aaaaaand… if you've made it to the bottom of this whole thing, congrats! If at least 5 people comment on this (because I'm starved for human contact), I might release a sneak peak of that giant thing onto Tumblr and here. Unless nobody cares, and that's fine too. I'll definitely answer questions about it tho.  
> I'm scubacatwoman over there, and here's the link to make things easier: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scubacatwoman. Sorry if I did it wrong.


End file.
